


The Greatest Love of All

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M, Parenthood
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: “Non è possibile… non ci credo!” la sentì balbettare, sorpresa e angosciata. Anche gli altri si voltarono verso di lei, chiedendosi cosa li avrebbe sconvolti questa volta.“Nat?” fece Steve, chiedendole indirettamente cosa avesse scoperto.“C’è un neonato qui. Una bambina. Questa capsula è un’incubatrice!”PostCaptain America: Civil War, canon divergence in cui Bucky, ormai riabilitato, è entrato ufficialmente a far parte degli Avengers al fianco di Steve.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	The Greatest Love of All

Finalmente era tutto finito, dopo mesi di preparazione. Avevano compiuto un lavoro di intelligence impeccabile, anche in una situazione difficile e pericolosa come quella. Grazie a Bucky, che ora collaborava con gli Avengers, erano riusciti a trovare altre basi dell’Hydra, ricostituitasi dopo i fatti di Sokovia.

Aveva fatto sapere allo S.H.I.E.L.D. che la loro presenza copriva gran parte del pianeta, ma lui conosceva quelle basi non ancora scoperte e quelle che sarebbero state, all’occorrenza, ripristinate dopo un certo periodo.

Negli anni passati come loro esecutore ultimo, le informazioni che aveva ricevuto erano infinite ed estremamente utili. Non avrebbe più voluto avere a che fare con l’Hydra, ora che finalmente si ritrovava lontano da loro e liberato dai condizionamenti che lo rendevano “Il Soldato d’Inverno”.

Tuttavia, non li avrebbe mai perdonati per quello che gli avevano fatto, per quello che lo avevano costretto a fare e a subire. Meritavano l’estinzione, per tutto il male che avevano portato sulla Terra, nella sua vita e in quella di tantissimi innocenti.

Per questo, in prima persona, assieme a Steve, Natasha, Clint, Wanda e Tony, aveva assaltato la successiva della lista, quella che, secondo informazioni estremamente attendibili, conservava un’arma che avrebbe potuto essere la più pericolosa mai concepita dall’Hydra.

Fury era riuscito a infiltrare un paio dei suoi agenti migliori all’interno dell’organizzazione e, sebbene non l’avessero mai vista di persona, avevano saputo che quest’arma non era ancora “completa”. Quale occasione migliore di quella per sorprenderli, ancor prima che potessero usarla? In questo modo, una volta sbaragliati, l’avrebbero distrutta.

Così era avvenuto.

Avevano fatto irruzione e sbaragliato tutta la milizia dell’Hydra, ma a quanto pareva, chi comandava lì dentro era riuscito a scappare in tempo.

In mezzo al fumo e alle macerie, si misero a esplorare quel luogo, ormai pullulante di corpi privi di vita. L’Hydra sapeva solo sacrificare, conscia che se le fosse stata tagliata una testa, ne sarebbero ricresciute due.

Non per molto. Questo si era ripromesso Bucky.

Si erano tutti sparpagliati per la base, cercando la fantomatica arma, ma nessuno sembrava riuscire a trovarne traccia.

Solo Natasha, a un certo punto, richiamò gli altri, dicendo di aver trovato una stanza blindata, che sembrava nascondere qualcosa d’importante.

“Sembra proprio che abbia scritto sopra ‘Aprimi’” commentò l’ex-spia del KGB, con la sua voce suadente, che spesso abusava di toni seduttivi.

“Aspettaci prima di fare qualunque cosa, Alice. Il Paese delle Meraviglie può nascondere insidie che nemmeno t’immagini” le rispose Tony Stark, cercando di raggiungerla al volo nella sua armatura. Tramite F.R.I.D.A.Y. avrebbe scansionato eventuali sistemi di controllo e ne avrebbe decriptato gli algoritmi per scovare le chiavi di accesso.

E anche dopo essere entrati, potevano esserci delle trappole, esplosivi o chissà cosa, per cancellare le tracce di quello che conteneva. L’intelligenza artificiale, però, non rilevò nulla del genere.

Entrarono tutti, in assetto da guerriglia, ma sembrava solo un ulteriore bunker dentro il bunker, ma vuoto.

Dopo aver abbassato le armi, camminarono al suo interno, guardandosi attorno. C’erano decine di macchinari; alcuni sembravano tipici di un laboratorio chimico.

“Un’arma batteriologica?” si chiese Steve.

“Attenzione a cosa respiriamo” borbottò Clint, aggirandosi con circospezione.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., fammi un’analisi dell’ambiente e delle sostanze che registrerai.”

“Agli ordini, Signor Stark. Non si rilevano gas letali, segnalo la presenza di materiale organico, fiale contenenti DNA in soluzione e… una fonte di calore. Rilevo la presenza di un individuo, Signor Stark.”

Tutti si guardarono attorno e la loro attenzione venne attirata da una capsula di metallo da cui sembrava provenire una luce blu ghiaccio, collegata a cavi e fili elettrici, in fondo alla stanza.

Bucky deglutì nervosamente, sentendosi quasi impallidire: poteva essere un’altra delle capsule criogeniche in cui conservavano un altro esemplare di “Soldato d’Inverno”? Ne avevano creato un altro? Poteva essere plausibile. Cosa avrebbero fatto in quel caso? Lo avrebbero ucciso mentre era ancora nel sonno, come aveva fatto Zemo, o avrebbero tentato di salvarne la vita e la mente, come avevano fatto con lui?

Spostò automaticamente lo sguardo verso Steve, chiedendosi quale decisione avrebbe preso. Ma non poteva fare a meno di sperare che, qualunque fosse stata, sarebbe stata per il meglio.

“Ragazzi, questo è meglio che non lo vediate! È vomitevole!” esclamò all’improvviso Clint, avvicinandosi a una vetrina.

“Che c’è, Burton? Hai visto un cadavere sbudellato?” scherzò Stark.

“Quasi…” replicò Clint, con un’improvvisa difficoltà a deglutire. “Budella ce ne sono… in formalina. Anche feti morti e deformati.”

“Che cos…” replicò il geniale magnate, lasciando l’analisi degli strumenti meccanici da parte e avvicinandosi a lui. Anche Wanda e Steve si avvicinarono, per vedere da vicino e meglio quello di cui parlava l’arciere.

Non aveva scherzato. Sugli scaffali di quella vetrina, mantenuta a temperatura costante, campeggiavano numerosi barattoli riempiti di formalina, in cui galleggiavano parti interne del corpo umano, cuori, parti di intestino, bulbi oculari… qualcosa di davvero orripilante. Ma la cosa più orrenda di tutte erano i recipienti che contenevano feti morti, non del tutto formati o persino deformati: prove di esprimenti su esseri umani, clonazione o quale altra diavoleria?

Quelli dell’Hydra erano capaci di qualsiasi nefandezza contro la vita umana.

Bucky li guardava da lontano. Guardò le loro facce sconvolte e rimase silenzioso, pensando che quella fosse solo la punta dell’iceberg di quello che li aspettava, se avessero continuato a combattere quei criminali.

La sola che non si era avvicinata era Natasha. Forse, non gradiva quello spettacolo.

Era l’unica che aveva preferito avvicinarsi alla capsula.

“Non è possibile… non ci credo!” la sentì balbettare, sorpresa e angosciata. Anche gli altri si voltarono verso di lei, chiedendosi cosa li avrebbe sconvolti questa volta.

“Nat?” fece Steve, chiedendole indirettamente cosa avesse scoperto.

“C’è un neonato qui. Una bambina. Questa capsula è un’incubatrice!” disse, voltandosi verso di loro con gli occhi che sembravano essere divenuti enormi e lucidi e la voce che sembrava tremare.

Per tutto il viaggio di ritorno, Natasha non aveva fatto altro che tenere tra le braccia quella misteriosissima eppure, all’apparenza, normalissima bambina, che sembrava molto calma e curiosa, con i suoi occhietti: la Vedova Nera avrebbe potuto giurare che la stesse studiando, con quei suoi intensissimi occhi azzurri.

La donna le sussurrava paroline dolci, mentre con la punta di un dito le sfiorava la dolce curva del nasino, fino alla punta bella tonda. La piccola strabuzzava gli occhi e li concentrava sulla punta del dito di Natasha, che le puntellava la carne rosea, facendoli apparire quasi strabici. E poi, agitava le braccine.

“È proprio un amore!” commentò, sollevando il viso e voltandolo verso gli altri. Sembrava un viso raggiante. Nessuno di loro sapeva che il suo più grande desiderio, quello di poter avere un figlio, le fosse precluso da sempre.

“Non affezionartici troppo, Natasha!” tuonò invece Bucky. Sembrava quasi nervoso, in presenza di quella bambina. “Non sappiamo ancora cosa ci stesse facendo l’Hydra, con lei.” La voce bassa e aggressiva, mentre digrignava i denti e induriva la mascella.

“Stai esagerando, Barnes. È solo una bambina!” rispose la rossa seccamente, tornando a vezzeggiarla.

La sua boccuccia dalle labbra carnose si aprì, diede un grosso sbadiglio e poi chiuse gli occhietti. Natasha faticò a reprimere un gridolino di tenerezza, che sarebbe sembrato troppo adolescenziale.

Chiunque altro, sulla plancia del quinjet, stava pensando che la maternità donasse particolarmente alla ex-spia del KGB.

Steve pose una mano sulla spalla di Bucky e cercò di raggiungere il suo sguardo basso e perso in chissà quale elucubrazione. Probabilmente, nella sua mente, stava cercando di capire dove fosse la trappola: perché non ci si poteva fidare dell’Hydra, per nessuna ragione al mondo, e non era gente che avesse a cuore i diritti di un essere umano innocente e indifeso, pur trattandosi di un neonato.

Qualcosa dovevano pur averle fatto, anche se poteva non sembrare; anche se era, in tutto e per tutto, una candida, pura, tenera bambina. Bucky non riusciva a togliersi quel pensiero dalla testa, perché non aveva mai scordato, neppure per un giorno, ciò che avevano fatto a lui, ciò che avevano fatto nei decenni, ciò che gli avevano fatto fare come Soldato d’Inverno.

“Appena saremo arrivati a casa, la sottoporremo ad analisi, per sincerarci della sua salute fisica… e anche di tutto il resto” annunciò Tony e, per casa, intendeva la sua Torre, provvista di laboratori in cui si poteva fare di tutto.

Natasha sospirò. Sapeva che non avrebbe potuto tenerla con sé e che, se fosse risultata una bambina come tutte le altre, avrebbero dovuto affidarla ai servizi sociali, che avrebbero trovato una famiglia amorevole e tranquilla per lei. Ne sentiva già la mancanza. Aveva fatto bene a trattenersi dal darle un nome qualunque, anche se le sarebbe piaciuto molto.

Mentre abbandonavano il quinjet, Bucky si attardò dietro tutti gli altri, guardando le loro schiene. Solo fino a qualche anno prima, aveva combattuto contro alcuni di loro, supportato da altri di loro, ed era un miracolo ora riuscire a collaborare e a essere utile a quegli uomini straordinari. Era un miracolo poter restare accanto a Steve e guardargli di nuovo le spalle, come durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale.

Eppure, nella parte più oscura della sua mente, c’era il pensiero che avrebbe potuto perderlo ancora e che non meritasse il posto che ora occupava tra gli Avengers. Un tarlo, nella sua testa, stava lì a ricordargli ogni momento cosa fosse stato e che non valesse la pena considerarlo una “risorsa” per la squadra; che non fosse il suo posto, quello. Ed era un pensiero piuttosto triste.

Se non ci fosse stato Steve, accanto a lui… forse, non avrebbe avuto nessun motivo per rimanere e nemmeno per essere accettato dagli altri. Soprattutto da Tony Stark, dato che più di trent’anni prima gli aveva ucciso i genitori, mentre era controllato dall’Hydra.

Steve, invece, si voltava sempre ad aspettarlo e gli sorrideva con tutto il calore del mondo, e lo faceva sentire a casa.

Avrebbe solo voluto andare con lui, nel loro alloggio, e fare l’amore fino all’indomani.

Invece, in fondo alla sala, si era creato del trambusto. Natasha aveva mostrato la neonata a Pepper ed erano entrambe partite per la tangente, assieme a Wanda: non facevano che vezzeggiarla e riempirla di tenerezze. Erano tre perfette ziette. Steve sorrise, ma Bucky non ci riusciva a togliersi dal viso quell’espressione torva, come un lupo che guarda con circospezione un nuovo cucciolo nel branco, quasi avesse una malattia o fosse pericoloso.

Steve gli avvolse di nuovo la mano attorno alle spalle, quasi cercasse di farlo calmare, e gli chiese, con un sussurro nell’orecchio, se gli andasse di fare una bella doccia assieme. Evidentemente, sapeva come distrarlo e migliorargli immediatamente l’umore. Non vedeva l’ora di avere quel corpo perfetto e muscoloso sotto le mani, attraversato da miriadi di rivoli d’acqua, e sentire, in un caldo amplesso, di appartenergli.

Mentre si avviavano, sentirono Tony Stark dare ordine a F.R.I.D.A.Y. di preparare i test biometrici e analitici per il DNA, mentre cercava di convincere Pepper che no, era meglio aspettare per adottarla.

Una volta rimasti soli, Bucky si concesse un sospiro profondo, che a Steve sembrò quasi di sollievo, per quanto sapesse di stanchezza. Aveva l’impressione che quella missione fosse stata molto pesante per Bucky, dal lato psicologico. Come se avesse sostenuto uno sforzo emotivo molto forte. Avrebbe voluto saper leggere meglio i pensieri più reconditi della sua mente.

Quando vivevano a Brooklyn, il loro rapporto era talmente simbiotico che ognuno di loro sapeva sempre cosa passasse per la testa dell’altro. Trascorrevano insieme le giornate, dopotutto. Parlavano di tutto, si confidavano ogni cosa e vivevano tutto insieme, come se provassero le stesse cose, con la stessa pelle.

Durane la Guerra si erano persi, Bucky era finito nelle mani dell’Hydra e lui era finito in un ghiacciaio. Dopo settant’anni, ne erano cambiate di cose, e anche il mondo era cambiato. E Bucky non era più il ragazzo spensierato di Brooklyn, dopo tutto il male che gli avevano inflitto.

Dopotutto, entrare in una base Hydra non doveva certo renderlo felice. Doveva scatenargli ricordi poco piacevoli, e aver pensato di trovarsi davanti a un altro Soldato d’Inverno doveva averlo fatto sentire sotto pressione. Pensare, infine, che una bambina potesse essere considerata un’arma dell’ Hydra doveva turbarlo ancor di più; ma non aveva idea di che pensieri avesse.

Quello che Steve sperava era solo di riuscire a donargli momenti sereni, in cui il peso del suo passato perdesse significato e Bucky sentisse di poter essere come desiderava: tanto, lo avrebbe amato in qualunque modo. Perché sapeva che l’anima di Bucky si trovava ancora lì, sotto quella coltre di sofferenza, e ancora, qualche volta, riusciva a vederla.

E quella sera, meritava di trovare sollievo.

L’acqua scivolava sulla pelle tonica, percorrendo i muscoli come se fossero marmo. Mani solide e potenti afferravano e stringevano, come se volessero possedere totalmente e con intensità ogni centimetro delle membra, che si lasciavano afferrare e stringere, fino a lasciare le loro impronte su di esse, segni che la pelle faticava ad assorbire. Altre mani si aggrappavano a spalle possenti, piene e scattanti, su cui sembrava naturale voler lasciare segni con le unghie. Il corpo si piegava e inarcava totalmente, fidandosi di quella presa sicura. Ed era bellissimo lasciarsi andare così. Era bellissimo vedere Bucky lasciarsi andare così, mentre si lasciava penetrare senza fastidio. Le bocche si mordevano avidamente e affondavano bollenti, in un rincorrersi di respiri che sembravano non trovare ristoro. Le voci emettevano sospiri caldi che aggiungevano vapore ad altro vapore. Entrambi sembravano fatti per incontrarsi e completarsi, fin nelle viscere.

Steve sapeva che nessuno, a parte Bucky, avrebbe potuto fargli sentire quella sensazione di perfezione, e sperava che, almeno quando era con lui, a fare l’amore, la sua mente si liberasse delle inquietudini del passato e del dolore che ne derivava.

Vedeva i suoi occhi languidi, le labbra rosse, peccaminose, aperte e ansimanti, come a chiederne di più, sempre di più, e il suo bacino assecondare e accompagnare le spinte del proprio, infiammando entrambi fino al parossismo. E Steve lo stava incalzando oltre ogni limite e con potenza.

Erano rimasti intrecciati sotto l’acqua, a baciarsi come se non ne avessero ancora abbastanza, nonostante la spossatezza che lasciava sempre l’amplesso. Ma se avessero potuto, avrebbero ripreso l’istante successivo, perché l’amore che avevano l’uno per l’altro, il desiderio tenero e intenso che scatenava, non sembrava avere fine.

Quello che Steve amava, dopo la doccia, era asciugare i capelli di Bucky. Amava toccarli, per quanto erano morbidi di balsamo, e pettinarli con le dita per tutta la loro lunghezza. E Bucky lo lasciava fare, non perché non potesse usare un phon, ma perché il suo tocco lo calmava sempre profondamente.

Il tocco e la sua voce.

“Va meglio?” gli chiese, con quella voce calda, che sembrava miele, e abbozzò un sorriso.

“La cura Rogers funziona sempre” rispose con ironia, a far capire che aveva recuperato un filo di buon umore.

Steve si piegò a baciargli la guancia e a sussurrargli: “Sei bellissimo”, lasciandolo sempre sorpreso e sbigottito di ricevere quel complimento.

“Forse, una volta” sbuffò. Quando non sembrava ancora un barbone e un mezzo cyborg. Finiva per ammantare sempre tutto di amaro, anche quando il compagno cercava di risollevarlo.

“Sei ancora tu…” mormorò Steve, avvolgendo le braccia attorno al suo petto e stringendolo da dietro sul proprio. “Ogni volta che ti guardo, io ti vedo. E quando facciamo l’amore, sei sempre il mio Buck.”

Così, anche se si tormentava, anche se temeva sempre di non essere all’altezza di stare in una squadra, anche se i pensieri legati all’Hydra non lo abbandonavano… Anche se si perdeva, Steve riusciva sempre a ritrovare una parte di lui.

Sospirò profondamente. Avrebbe voluto davvero tornare il ragazzo spensierato e brillante di Brooklyn, quello che sapeva esercitare il suo fascino in maniera naturale, senza ostentarlo troppo, ma quella guerra aveva cambiato tutto, aveva stravolto la sua vita e gli aveva solo fatto vivere incubi e orrori, finché Steve non lo aveva ritrovato. Le parole di Steve gli facevano piacere, ma non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se non avrebbe preferito avere ancora con sé il Bucky di allora, a cui sentiva di non somigliare più così tanto.

“Buck…” lo chiamò Steve, osservando la sua aria, di nuovo ottenebrata. Lui rispose voltando leggermente il viso verso il suo. “Ascolta” gli disse Steve, allentando l’abbraccio per guardarlo in quegli splendidi occhi azzurri, tristi e tormentati. “Noi ti siamo molto grati, davvero. È merito tuo se siamo riusciti a scovare tante basi Hydra e a distruggerle. Senza le tue informazioni, saremmo ancora al punto di partenza e chissà quanti attacchi avremmo ancora subito. Tuttavia…” fece una pausa, in cui il suo sospiro sembrò eterno. “Non ti devi sforzare così tanto, se la cosa ti mette sotto pressione. So che è una sofferenza per te, avere ancora a che fare con quei criminali, recuperare le informazioni dalla tua memoria e affrontarli sul campo. Ogni volta che torniamo, sembri esausto e stravolto. E non sei obbligato a tutto questo…” terminò, riprendendo a pettinargli i capelli, per liberarli dai nodi.

Bucky rimase quasi senza parole, a quel discorso. Quello che Steve diceva era vero: il suo umore era tinto di nero, ogni volta che tornavano da una missione. Come se non trovasse la soddisfazione che avrebbe creduto, nel distruggere ciò che gli aveva a sua volta distrutto la vita fino ad allora. La vendetta non sembrava riempirlo, ma sembrava lasciare sempre e solo sgomento. E la domanda: quando sarebbe veramente finita?

Ma lo voleva, voleva tentare di spazzarli via dalla faccia del pianeta, a qualsiasi costo, perché da loro non sarebbe mai potuto venire nulla di buono per l’umanità. Nemmeno per quella bambina così piccola…

Era riuscito a non pensare a lei per diverso tempo, ma probabilmente, a breve, avrebbero avuto notizie sui suoi dati e avrebbero capito il motivo della sua esistenza in quella base Hydra. Perché non era naturale la sua presenza in quel contesto, che sembrava un laboratorio sperimentale, peggiore di quello in cui stava lui quando operava ancora il Dott. Zola; non poteva che essere un altro “esperimento” di quei pazzi psicopatici.

La mente di Bucky tremava al solo pensiero di quali origini potesse avere quell’esserino.

Neanche a farlo apposta, la voce di F.R.I.D.A.Y. li avvertì di essere attesi di sopra, con delle importantissime notizie.

Quando arrivarono al piano del laboratorio di Tony, lo trovarono quasi in attesa del loro arrivo, con accanto Natasha e Pepper, entrambe con uno sguardo preoccupato. Tony, invece, sembrava avere l’aria tronfia di sempre, come di quello che sa le cose sempre prima degli altri. E, di sicuro, non vedeva l’ora di spiattellare ciò che aveva scoperto.

“Dunque?” chiese Steve, con l’espressione di chi non aveva la pazienza di stare a tergiversare.

“Sembra tutto a posto” esordì Stark. “Pressione nella norma, battito cardiaco nella norma, funzioni fisiologiche nella norma, anzi direi che è una gran fabbrica di pupù…”

“E tu ci avresti fatto venire qui, in fretta e furia, per dirci che è tutto a posto?” rispose l’altro, alzando il sopracciglio con sarcasmo. Chiaramente, si aspettava un seguito, conoscendo bene Stark.

“Le abbiamo fatto tutte le analisi conosciute, anche quelle del DNA e…” Spostò lo sguardo verso Bucky, che era rimasto leggermente indietro e silenzioso come sempre. “E abbiamo scoperto, rullo di tamburi…” aggiunse, mimando due bacchette nelle mani che rullano su una batteria, “che è figlia tua, Barnes!”

Il silenzio era sceso nella sala e sembrava aver congelato ogni cosa, anche la mente di Bucky.

“Un momento… che stai dicendo?” ribatté Steve, pensando a uno scherzo del miliardario.

“Il 97% del suo DNA corrisponde a quello di Bucky Barnes, il Soldato d’Inverno. Il restante 3%, invece, è sconosciuto, ma sembra sia stato aggiunto in seguito” spiegò con voce calma e rilassata F.R.I.D.A.Y.

A quel punto, Natasha si mosse e si avvicinò, continuando il discorso e cercando di farlo con più savoir-faire possibile:

“Stiamo teorizzando che abbiano preso il DNA di James quando era ancora sotto il loro controllo e abbiano provato a creare una sua copia, una clonazione. Tuttavia, da quello che abbiamo visto in quel laboratorio, probabilmente, lei è l’unico prototipo riuscito, ma potrebbe non essere andato tutto liscio”.

Steve la guardava come se non stesse capendo più niente, mentre Bucky aveva il volto pallido come quello di un cadavere. “Ma… se fosse un clone di Bucky, dovrebbe essere maschio…?” provò a protestare Steve, a quella tesi assurda e agghiacciante.

“Può darsi che a un certo punto dello sviluppo embrionale ci sia stato un problema, anche questo feto stava rischiando di morire, per una qualche insufficienza, così devono avergli impiantato un altro tipo di sequenza che potrebbe aver virato la scelta del sesso” rispose Tony.

Steve non seppe cosa rispondere, ma era decisamente sgomento.

“Il siero…” mormorò Bucky, con voce bassa e profondamente roca. “Il mio non era completo… può essere che ciò abbia interferito…”

“Bingo!” esclamò Stark, premendo alcuni tasti che fecero comparire dei grafici. “La neonata, infatti, sembra possedere, nel sangue, la presenza della sostanza che rende super soldati. Crescerà con un’intelligenza fuori dal comune, velocità assurda di elaborazione delle informazioni, un corpo forte e atletico... Sarà praticamente la prossima Miss Universo!”

“Tony!” lo rimproverarono, all’unisono, Steve e Pepper.

“Tutto questo è assurdo!” esclamò Bucky, stringendo i pugni col vivo desiderio di scaricarli contro qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.

“Buck…” Steve si girò verso di lui e cercò di sostenere il compagno, vedendolo in quel momento estremamente scosso.

“Cosa diavolo gli è saltato in mente a quei criminali?!” urlò Bucky, sfogando la propria frustrazione.

“Mi pare ovvio. Dopo aver perso tutti gli esemplari di Soldati d’Inverno conservati in Siberia, l’unica cosa rimasta da fare era crearne uno ex novo, partendo dall’originale” fece Tony, assumendo un’aria greve. “Probabilmente, pensavano di crescerla direttamente con le conoscenze dell’Hydra e con la loro ideologia malata e di farne una guerriera da mandarci contro, magari l’avrebbero anche clonata: sapevano che avremmo avuto dei grossi problemi contro un nemico così ostico, ma più di ogni altra cosa, sapevano che tu e Steve non avreste mai potuto ucciderla, che non avreste mai ucciso ‘tua’ figlia.”

Dopo quella ricostruzione, Bucky si sentì quasi mancare e barcollare nel vuoto; Steve fu lesto e lo sostenne, prima che le sue gambe cedessero del tutto.

Avrebbero creato il soldato perfetto, usando una creatura sviluppata dal suo DNA, praticamente una sua copia.

“Ma ci sarebbero voluti dei decenni, per usarla in battaglia… Voglio dire… adesso è una neonata con solo poche settimane di vita…”mormorò Pepper, provando a porre un’obiezione.

“C’è una cosa che ho preso, in quel laboratorio” rispose prontamente Tony, prendendo una fialetta e sollevandola alla vista di tutti. “Dalle analisi, risulta un altro tipo di siero, capace di far sviluppare in poco tempo una persona: un bambino, con questa, può diventare un adulto entro un anno.”

“Tutto ciò è pazzesco” commentò Natasha. “In un anno, avevano intenzione di preparare un soldato e farne un’arma letale da mandarci contro. E quel soldato sarebbe stata, praticamente, la figlia di James.”

“Tutto questo è un incubo…” mormorò Bucky, rimettendosi in piedi e digrignando i denti, come un animale inferocito. “Tutto questo è inaccettabile! Assurdo! Non posso… io… Steve…” sollevò gli occhi azzurri sul compagno; in quel momento, sembravano persi come mai erano stati prima, al colmo della confusione e addolorati, al pensiero che volessero usare un essere così innocente, che non aveva scelto di venire al mondo, che non aveva scelto di essere una parte di lui, di avere quel destino, e su cui avrebbero compiuto delle atrocità immonde per renderla alla loro mercé.

Niente, niente al mondo poteva fare più ribrezzo dell’Hydra. Non poteva esistere nulla di più inumano di quel covo di pazzi, che usavano una cosa sacra come la vita a proprio piacimento.

Steve sentì tutto quello sgomento e quell’angoscia su di sé e abbracciò Bucky stretto, cercando di fare in modo che non finisse psicologicamente a pezzi. Chiunque sarebbe impazzito, di fronte a una storia come quella.

“Non preoccuparti, Buck… sono qui con te. Sono qui e l’affronteremo insieme, fino alla fine.”

Bucky socchiuse gli occhi e strinse i pugni sulla sua casacca, cercando di farsi riempire dal suo conforto e dalla sua forza, davanti a quello shock.

“Fatto sta che ora hai una figlia, Barnes. Che ne vuoi fare?”

Questa volta, quella provocazione di Tony fece infuriare tutti, soprattutto Bucky, che si staccò da Steve per rispondere al magnate a suon di pugni; ma Steve lo trattenne e cercò di evitare una rissa. Allora, l’uomo lanciò a Tony uno sguardo di spregio e diede le spalle a tutti, per poi lasciare la sala senza dire una parola.

Doveva stare da solo, per riflettere su tutta quella storia.


End file.
